


【Legend/Reg x Ron】秘密

by MOICHA



Category: Legend (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:39:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOICHA/pseuds/MOICHA
Summary: 兄弟俩藏在桌面下的小游戏





	【Legend/Reg x Ron】秘密

【Legend/Reg x Ron】秘密

 

Ron站在酒吧门口，他嘴唇紧抿左右环顾，眼镜把他的眉睫打上一层阴影。背后的男人轻轻推了他一下，然后把手臂搭到了他的肩膀上。  
「知道我们的位置吗？」他的兄弟靠过来，和他一模一样的脸上全是愉悦的笑容，他贴在Ron的耳边，一边说话一边将呼吸吹到他的耳朵里。  
摸在他后颈的手指让Ron不由自主的颤抖了一下，他埋怨的瞪了对方一眼，又立刻扯回视线，在Reg的臂弯里向前走去。  
他们定的位置离舞台稍微有点距离，不太引人注意，圆形的桌子挡在椅子前面，盖着黑色绒布，Reg靠在椅背上，抬手向招待要了两杯酒，那名男招待正托着托盘走过，被坐姿僵硬的Ron吸引，忍不住多看了几眼，Reg皱起眉，他侧身挡在兄弟面前，示意对方尽快离开。  
很快灯光暗了下来，驻场的女歌手从幕布后面走出来，在观众的掌声里微微躬身，前奏响起。但是这一切Ron都没空去注意，他感到脖子在Reg的手指底下被按揉的变形，对方翘脚坐在他的旁边，举起的酒杯微微倾斜，让琥珀色的酒液滴落到自己的鞋面上。他移不开眼睛，心里对即将发生的事一清二楚，捏在后颈的力度加大，迫使他向前弯身过去，他把头抵在桌子上转头看了Reg一眼，男人弯着嘴角，高高在上的看着他，这让他心跳加速膝盖发软，他缓慢移动着自己，跪到了对方的脚下。  
Ron伏下身，积存在鞋面上的酒液因为对方的故意摇晃而洒落，Reg用另一只脚踩着他的脸把他压到了鞋面上，他连忙伸出舌头，顺着酒滴滑落的方向舔上去，酒冰冰凉凉的，算不上多好喝，但仍然让他心驰神往，他舔干净了整个鞋面，手又撩开对方的裤腿去碰触里面的皮肤，想要顺着那里舔上Reg的脚踝，两滴酒滴在了他的脖子上，Ron毫不犹豫的抬起头张开嘴，让剩余的液体从空中落到自己的嘴里。他急切的吞咽着，感觉Reg的腿动了动，把他的手指甩开，然后踢到了他的腰侧。  
Ron向旁边动了动，Reg交叠在一起的腿在他的头顶上擦过，然后压到了他的肩膀上，腿把他向自己的方向勾了勾，Ron推了下滑到鼻梁上的眼镜，感觉Reg弯身靠向他，扯着他的头发向后拉，另一只手却在解开他的衬衣纽扣拉下领带，他连忙挺直腰在对方的示意下双手背后，「转过去。」Reg低声说，Ron移动膝盖，艰难的在桌子底下转了个身，领带被迅速绑到了他的手腕上，尾端向上拉起，被Reg攥在手里。  
桌子下面的空间不大，容纳两个男人显得太过拥挤，Reg只能俯身过来，撩开他的西装下摆，把扎紧的衬衣从裤子里抽出来，然后解下皮带拉开拉链把一直顶在裤裆上的阴茎从里面拿了出来。Ron的腰上还有点昨天晚上留下的痕迹，Reg的手指抚过那些已经变淡的印痕，随即移到他的下身，手法精妙的强迫他的老二完全站立起来，Ron在他手下敏感的发抖，身体却依然跪的笔直，头顶在桌子上，直到那条皮带在他的阴茎根部捆了一圈，然后整个缠到上面才稍稍松了口气。  
Reg有点惋惜的在对方前端弹了弹，他用膝盖顶着男人的肩膀，把他又转了回来，随后伸手按住他的后脑，把他拉到了自己的胯下，让他的脸在那里磨蹭。Ron侧头贴在他的腿间，鼻间全是Reg浓郁的男性气息，他目眩神迷，恨不得立刻就伸出舌头去舔，但是Reg不允许他这么做，尽管穿的深色布料，但它们依然怕水，这些藏在桌面下的小游戏还不适合被所有人知道。  
Ron贴着男人的大腿尽力呼吸着，不停吞着口水，他用脸颊感觉那些肉体的柔软与坚硬，眼镜已经被蹭到了额头上。「拜托了，Reg，拜托……」他小声祈求着，肩膀也在对方腿上磨蹭，Reg却皱起眉，攥在手上的领带猛然一紧，拉得男人身子一歪，男人连忙重新跪好，Reg一手拽着领带，一手探到他的嘴边，用指甲拨开他微张的嘴唇，把手指插了进去。插进嘴里的拇指被细致舔弄着，用口水浸湿，Ron前后移动着头，让那根手指在他的嘴里抽送，搅动柔软的舌头，带出来不及吞下的口水，然后又抹回他的脸颊上。  
Ron把头靠在Reg腿间，呼吸沉重，对方伸腿将他打开的双腿踢的更开，那些尖锐的疼痛感让他膝盖发颤，忍不住把被绑住的下身贴到那里拼命磨蹭，尽管脑子里的声音提醒他必须马上跪好，但是没办法，他停不下来，欲望让他下腹抽痛，老天，他太想要了，空荡荡的胸前想被装饰上夹子，把乳肉都整个捏紧的那一种，它们被抽走时候的痛楚和快感能让他抑制不住的尖叫，他想被绑到架子上去，双手背好脖子向上扬起，勒在那里的绳子会让他窒息到产生步入天堂的幻觉，然后被鞭子一下下抽至高潮。Ron腿间湿润，光是妄想就让他的肠液润湿裤子，他用力晃动着腰，在Reg的腿上自慰，被绑紧的地方让他什么都泄不出来，Reg用脚尖踢着他胀痛的阴茎，每一下都让他腰身发抖，随后那只脚又踩在他的老二上，强迫它贴向地面，绑在那里的皮带让Ron感受到了点被夹紧的疼痛，他欢欣鼓舞，恨不得得到更多。桌子上的Reg正在把玩着一把银色的勺子，他低头看向自己兄弟，对方也用迫切又渴望的眼神紧盯着他，喉结上下滚动，Reg让勺子在自己手指上转了一圈，把尖细的勺柄对准了Ron。  
Ron紧张的抽着气，眼神却充满了迫不及待，光是想象对方要对他做的事就让他全身颤抖，果然Reg靠了过来，他也钻到桌子下面，蹲在Ron面前，酒吧里的灯光太暗了，没人能注意到他们。Reg伸手捏住他被绑紧的阴茎前端，用指甲刮着不停流水的出口，在确定足够湿润之后，就把勺柄抵在了那里，Ron嘴唇微启，拼命点着头，勺柄的顶端很圆润，进入的时候也没什么疼痛感，倒是把满溢的水挤出来了不少，他感到自己的阴茎发胀，灼热，敏感的内侧被来回刮弄，像是在探测他的深浅，Ron咬紧嘴巴内部，他不敢呻吟的太大声，尤其他的兄弟还在用带笑的语气和他说话。  
「插多深告诉我，嗯？」  
背后像是有电流经过，他闷哼了一声，吸了吸鼻子，感觉那根勺子又往下推了推，Reg抹掉他铃口渗出来水珠，然后送进他的嘴里。  
女歌手刚结束了一首缠绵悱恻的情歌，正在拉着裙摆致谢，Reg笑着拍了拍他的脸，然后整理着头发从桌子下面站起来，和周围的所有人一起鼓掌，向看过来的其他桌客人点头示意。很快音乐声再次响起来，他坐回位置上，感觉Ron急切的重新靠向他的腿边，他用肩膀推开对方的双腿，跻身过去，牙齿咬在裤子前裆，抬头向他确认着。  
Reg纵容了他，他松开皮带解开纽扣，Ron立刻把头贴过去，咬住拉链把它向下拉去，然后抵在那里深深呼吸着，阴茎从那里弹出来，Ron着迷的盯着它，然后凑过去用舌头描绘它的形状，舔舐它的前端，Reg满意的叹息了一声，他一手拽住对方头发，一手握住那根让他心驰神往的阴茎轻轻在他脸上抽打，Ron张开嘴，前端溢出的液体被故意蹭到他的嘴唇上，让那里变得亮晶晶的。  
Ron闭着眼睛感受这一切，男人的器官打在他脸色发出了啪啪的声响，他随着那些动作晃了晃头，然后抬头看向对方。那双眼睛湿漉漉的，又无辜极了，Reg抚摸着他的嘴唇，稍稍用力打开它们，他抓向对方后脑的头发，把他用力按向自己，阴茎压在他的舌头上，直直顶进了他的喉咙里，深入食道。被毫无预兆撑开的感觉让Ron几乎窒息，喉管一缩就咳嗽了出来，声音堵在嗓子里，听起来分外沉闷，他勉强伸长脖子，让那根老二可以直上直下的进入他的喉咙，Reg把手伸向他的脖颈轻轻按摩了几下，随后下身微微抽出，又再次深入。  
Ron的嘴又紧又湿，舌头还在不安分的悄悄撩拨他，Reg捧着他的脸，享受的在他嘴巴里用力抽送，每一下都无比深入，顶进他喉咙的最深处，然后停留数秒，让他受不了的重重呼吸。Ron双手背在身后，膝盖着地，感觉自己的嘴像个正在被使用的道具，毫不温柔的举动让他更加激动潮湿，他更想被操，下身空虚极了，插在嘴里的器官让他的喉咙着火，眼泪流个不停，Reg用脚把对方的阴茎挑起来，他弯身抱紧Ron的头，让他的鼻尖蹭在自己小腹上，老二深入对方的喉咙，爽快的射精，他的兄弟在他的怀里呜咽着，不停发抖，等到放开的时候，才发现他的眼泪口水糊了一脸，看起来糟糕透顶又美妙绝伦。  
女歌手的演唱正在进入尾声，Reg提起裤子系好腰带，他低头看了Ron一眼，对方正眼巴巴的看着他，下身讨赏一样在他的腿上磨蹭，他还没射呢，前端都被勒的发红了，水顺着勺柄流出来，在地上汇成了一小摊。  
「想不想射？」Reg难得温柔的低声问。  
Ron眨着眼睛看他，他点了点头，又快速摇了下，这让Reg感到迷惑，「怎么？」他问道，一脚踩住那只勺子，Ron向后膝行了一步，让那把勺子从自己的阴茎里退了出来，差点决堤的快感让他闭上眼睛享受了几秒，然后感觉Reg正攥着领带试图把他重新拖向自己。  
「要不要解开？」他再次询问。  
Ron点了下头。  
「要不要射？」  
他的兄弟直视着他，然后坚定的摇了摇头。  
Reg哭笑不得的叹了口气，他松开已经送到自己手边的那条皮带，把Ron的下身从束缚里解放出来，他硬的要命，随便碰一下就有水珠溢出来，Reg不得不避开它，他探身向对方身后，把捆在那里的领带也解开，Ron的肩膀一松，连忙揉着手把老二强行按回裤子里，他拉起裤子提好，半跪在地把皮带重新扎好才接过对方递过来的领带从桌子下面爬了出来。  
桌子上的酒还剩下半杯，被Ron沾着抹到了头发上，Reg举着眼镜向他晃了晃，他一把按下，一边左顾右盼了一下，然后凑过来轻轻在哥哥脸颊上吻了一口。  
Reg了悟的哦了一声，他挑起眉毛，他的兄弟戴上眼镜，似乎又变回了那个看起来一本正经，说话强硬无比的黑道大佬了，但他已经忍不住开始想象对方被自己压在X型吊架上操射时候的样子了。

 

Fin.


End file.
